Ninjago mixed with songs
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: I'm gonna start making songs mixed with ninjago!And I hope you guys request some songs to do nd the first one is my request and I did it with the doctor is dying.Enjoy!
1. The overlords returning!

It's is returning threw the system...

Ninja you have met your mark...

Your time is ending so don't you cry...

When you here him...

Hack the system...

You ninjas are going to fall...

some new ninjas saunters away..

No time for games,Tonight we fight for the fate of all ninjago..

"We could do so much more!"

[:chorus:]

the overload returning..

The earth will be burning..

The robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja...

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

I don't want to fight..

I don't want to fight..

master wu will be by your side..

you will always save his life..

Hold on now,Not long to wait

Til they bring back the brown ninja..

Ill kill you in your sleep..

[:chorus:]

The overlord's retuning..

The earth will be burning..

The robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroids are coming..

The nindroids are coming..

Just one more thing before you fall..

you'll be getting your reward..

Remember those who helped you along..

Kai,Jay,Cole and Lloyd..

The overlord'S returning..

The earth will be burning..

That robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

I don't want to fight..

I don't want to fight..

(sacrifice!)

Then the chorus reverses.

hoped you liked this little song mixed with ninjago

If you liked it the song is related to the doctor is dying.

It has british people in it And it's the best song ever.

Bye and have a nice day!


	2. I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu..

I like to do spinjitzu..

you like to...Spinjitzu.!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

You like to...Spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

you like to...Spinjitzu!

All ninjas all over the world!

original mad blue ninja stuntman!

ninja' Pon ya case man!'

I like how all the ninjas like to move there bodies!

And when they move there bodies-

Your gonna move it nice and sweet and ?

ninja ya cute and don't need no mask!

original hot body you a mek man mud-up.

Ninja!

Spin and twirl,Spin and twirl,Spin spin spin!

Ninja!Spin and twirl ,spin and twirl .Spin spin spin!

Ninja ya nice sweet and cold.

big ship 'pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,sweet and electric!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,sweet and hot!

Big ship 'Pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,Sweet and hard as da rock!

Big ship 'Pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

Ya like to-Spinjitzu!

Ninaj ya hot dont need no mask!

original hot body you a mek man mud-up!

shave ya beard 'pon ya face a mek man mud-up!

wash dem trash on your face 'Pon ya face a mek man mud-up!

Ninja ya nice,Bored face.

And ya nice body!

Make a girl flip,bust dem lip.

Ninja ya nice and cold!

Bid ship 'pon de ocean what a big bounty'

Ninja!

I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu!

Ya like to- spinjitzu!

* * *

><p>Well hoped you liked that and I have a awesome christmas song request but I'm gonna show it on Christmas Day because it's a Christmas related song!<p>

have a nice day!


	3. Take to the skies!

Da da ,da da

da da da da

da da da

shipwrecked on the island of darkness

Theres a evil lord in there.

Dear friends in safer places,

carry me away from here.

Travel light let the sun eclipse you,

Because your ship is about to sail.

And there's more to this brave adventure,

then you'd ever see.

Birds eye view,

Awake the storm,

Because it's gonna kill you (yea real cheery on that note you should here the music that goes with the song)

The light will always brighten the dark.

Save your selfs,And remember me

Speak bravery.

because after all that ship will take you up so high,

So bid the island a found goodbye.

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

You take to the sky.

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

on the hills of fire and water.

Theres a stormy world up there.

You can't whisper above the lightning,

But you can sail anywhere.

Green burst of paper dragon's this,

Picture paint's a thousand word's.

so take breath of mist and mystery,

And don't look back!

Birds eye view

awake the storm

because it's gonna kill you.

The light will always Brighten the dark.

save your selfs,

And remember me.

speak bravery.

because after all that ship will take you up so high.

So bid the island a found goodbye,

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

(You take to the sky)

There's a realm above the earth,

Where the lost are finally found.

so wave your hair threw the breeze,

And leave the sea.

Birds eye view

awake the storm

because it's gonna kill you.

the light will always brighten the dark.

Save your selfs ,

And remember me.

Speak bravery.

cause after all that ship will take you up so high,

So bid the island a found good Bye,

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

You take to the sky.

(You take to the skies)

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

You take to the skies!

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it I couldn't think of any lyrics to go with this song.<p>

More on the way!

and the song is supposed to be from Lloyd's Point of something if you don't agree leave a review and tell me who you thinks P.O.V it is.

Have a nice day!

And merry Christmas!With a happy new year!


	4. Darkness!

There were days when each minute was

a war I fought to survive.

There where nights full of nightmares.

And I dreaded shutting my eyes.

there were skies that burst open

with a downpour to drown me alive.

but the world took a shock like lightning.

In the dark the fire brought me to life.

so I'm Icing the flames to climb so high

'cause there's no over way I can Stay alive!

Cause were breaking apart as we all turn to darkness!

so when it's all said and done we'll sparkle like the sun,

so don't let the shock fade!

And well watch the sky as it fills with light.

And thought the darkness is new,

Whatever you do don't let the shock fade!

And you'll find there'll be,

Days when the fires and shocks are gone.

But you'll fight with a passion And you'll never stop

'cause you know yeah you know it's gets better and

your story is yet to be told.

Every push

every shove

every war

every love

Yeah the skies are beginning to glow.

So I'm icy ing to flames to climb so high

'cause there's no other way that I can survive.

'cause were breaking apart as we turn to the dark.

And when it's all said and done

we'll sparkle like the sun,

so don't let the shock fade.

And well watch the sky

as it fills with light.

And though the darkness is new

whatever you do just don't let the shock fade!

Dont let the shock fade...

It gets better

Just don't let the shock fade...

Nooo

'Cause were breaking apart as we turn to the dark.

And when it's all said and done well sparkle like the sun

So don't let the shock fade!

And well watch the sky as it fills with bright.

And though the darkness is new whatever you do,

Just Dont let the shock fade.

And though the darkness is new whatever you do,

Just don't let the shock fade!

Dont let the shock fade...

* * *

><p>Another mixed song with ninjago (kinda)also by owl city another ones on its way and some others hope you like them.<p>

Have a nice day!


	5. He flew On angle wings into the sky abov

Dec 17

The tree goes up like every year  
>the makeshift family sit's quite near<br>but someone is missing someone quite dear  
>the reason he's missing the reason he's gone<br>is because

He died saving those he loved  
>And on angel wings<br>he flew into the heavens above  
>into the skies a beautiful blue<br>Yes he flew into the heavens above

Now a woman with eyes a beautiful green  
>sits near the tree<br>wondering what could have been because

he died saving those he loved  
>and on angel wings<br>he flew to the heavens above  
>into skies a beautiful blue<br>yes he flew into the heavens above

Yes he flew on angel wings into sky's a beautiful blue

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked the little song \poem al credit goes to guardian sorceress Alanshee and please check out her ( guessing) Stories they are really amazing and also her stories made me...<p>

TAKE TO THE SKY!

HaHa sorry had to do that I have been listing to that song for a long time

and her stories are amazing to.

so have a nice day!


	6. Hopeful rain!

Name: Hopeful Rainfall

I look out my bedroom window,  
>And peer up at the sky above.<br>I tire of grey clouds,  
>What is left to love?<p>

[Chorus]  
>When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,<br>And you just don't want go with the flow,  
>Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,<br>And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

When the skies open up, I run outside!  
>For the rain is returning to soften the hard ground,<br>And give us all places to play! All, day.

[Chorus]  
>When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,<br>And you just don't want go with the flow,  
>Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,<br>And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

I sometimes feel like running away,  
>To escape all my hardships and gloomy days.<br>But I always look back,  
>On happy memories of fun and games in these rooms and halls.<br>I think of how empty it'll be, if I ever leave my family and all.

So I choose to stay.

[Chorus]  
>When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,<br>And you just don't want go with the flow,  
>Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,<br>And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh-oh! Hope is in the rain!  
>Just run on out, you'll see what its all about!<p>

Oh oh oh! Hope is in the rain!  
>Hope is in the rain!<br>Hope is in the rain!

Just go find your hope out in the rain!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this song all credit goes to liliana dragonshard!<p>

So go check out here stories and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	7. Love rap song!

If I told you to be my girl..

If I told you to be my world..

If I told you to hold me down..

would u come around can u be my lover..

If I told you that I loved you like an nindroid loves a human!

Heyy..

Heyy..

Heyy..

Would (Would)You love me back

if I told you that I missed you in ninjago 2015!

Would (would)you miss me back!

every time that I talk to you my power source (My power source)Goes up so high it might explode!

feeling everything that you do what if,what if I told you..

What if I told you every time I look threw my memories

All I see is yo face right in front of me!

I call you out so loud!

I love you a lot like a nindroid does and it's driving me crazy!

Im creating you a song oh no it's a love letter!

I can't power up with out you!

bealive me I know better!

when I'm dreaming about you baby you know it hurts!

But I'm addicted to the pain!

And without it I'll feel worse!

word after word I can't describe how I feel!

The way you think the way you look the way how your real!

The way you talk and the way the way you talk!

I love your ground when you walk the walk!

If I could give you my lover my heart I would!(I would)

But all I got to offer is love and will treat you good!

I will never hurt you never shut ya out!

If I do then I'm hurting me cause baby gurl you more than just a part of me!

If I told you that I love you like a nindroid loves an human!

Heyy..

Heyy..

Heyy..

Would (would) you love me back!

If I told you that I miss you!

In ninjago 2015!

Would (would) you miss me back!

every time that I talk to you My power source (my power source)Goes up so high that it might explode!

feeling every thing that you do!

what if,What if I told you!

Now what if I told you that I would cross a thousand systems!

From google to youtude to see if your ok!

Go to devient art and look for you when I say!

Mo dor wo means I love you!

Im in ixl hoping I could marry ya!

(Just coming up with websites that I've been on and zanes in them IDK)

Going to minecraft and I'm feeling so J' taime!

I'm looking in ninjago and I holla yo name!

I'm in jamanikai village and I love you habibty!

You be next to me as I go to Italy searching for your melody!

Then I land in Germany found you yes we met to be!

skillet on skrillex then remix on dupstep!

snow and winter even summers heat!

being with you is a wish make it come true baby I love you!

If I told you That I love you like a nindroid loves a human!

would (would)you love me back!

If I told you that I miss you!

In ninjago 2015!

Would (would)You miss me back!

Every time That I talk to you My power source (my power source)goes up so high it might explode!

Feeling every thing you do!

What if ,what if I told you!

What if I told you...

...

...

...

...

What I if I told yyyyoooouuuu...

* * *

><p>Just a little love rap song for all you zane fans out there I hope you like it I made it because it's near Christmas and I really just wanted to make a rap song with my favorite ninjago person so I hoped you liked this song and if you want a request pm me or leave a review if you are a guest.<p>

So merry Christmas and happy new year!


	8. Julien did you know?

Julien did you know...

That you robot son would one day walk on water!

Julien did you know...

That you robot son would one day save our sons and daughters!

Did you know...

that your robot son has come to safe your life!

This child...

That you have created!

Will soon create you!

Julien did you know...

That your robot son...

Will give hope to a hopeless man!

Julien did you know...

That your robot son...

Will calm the storm with his hands!

Did you know...

That your robot son has walked where the gods have trod!

when you kiss your little angel...

You kiss the face of the son of god!

Oh Julien did you know...

Ooo...

The man will have hope!

The blind will see!

The dead will live again!

The lame will leap!

The dump will speak!

The praises of the lamb!

Julien did you know that your robot son...

Is The Lord all the living!

Julien did you know...

That you robot son will one day save the nations!

Did you know...

That your robot son is heavens perfected lamb!

That sleeping robot your holding...

Is the great I Am!


	9. The red boun-Ty

Are You ,Are you

Coming on the deck.

They brought a bored a man.

They say who trained three.

Funny things did happen here.

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you ,Are you

Coming On the deck.

A blue man calls out,

For his lover to flee.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be cool.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

Hold a scythe of hope,

Side by side with me.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight,

On the red boun-Ty.

Are you,Are you ,

Coming on the deck,

Were I told you to run,

So we'd both be cool.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

They brought aboard a man,

They say who trained three.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,are you

Coming on the deck.

Were a blue man calls out,

For his lover to flee.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty


	10. This is ninjago!

Zane:~boys and girls of every age,wouldn't you like to see something awesome~!

cole:~come with us and you will see this our town of ninjago~!

Jay:~This is ninja-go this is ninja-go ,serpentine scream in the darkness of night~!

kai:~This is ninja-go everyone make a Sence,Kick and punch till the snakes die of concussions...~

* * *

><p>everyone:wha?<p>

Kai:I don't know you try coming up with something!

jay:dude you could have said die of fright?!

kai:*face palm* just keep going!

* * *

><p>Kai:~this our town everybody run!Here come the fan girls to kill us now~!<p>

zane:~I am the one with the straight blonde hair,mind ground smart with eyes glowing blue~!

Jamie:~I am the one with dog like features,Fingers like claws and fluffy brown ear's~!

everyone:~this is ninja-go ,This is ninjago!Ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!~!

Jay:~in this town we call home~!

jamie~everyone hail to the ninja song~!

kai:~in this town,Don't we love it now ,everyone's waiting for the next OC~!

cole~round-that corner man hiding in the trash can something's waiting no to attack,how you'll kick,kick,kick.

jay:This is ninjago,red' blue and black as night!

scale's:aren't you scared?!

ninja:we that's just fine!

Pixel:say it once say it twice,take no chance just roll the dice ride on the dragon into the light!

Everyone:Everybody run!run!

Fan fiction oc's:In our town of ninja'go

Pythor:I am the snake with the white face here in a blink and gone with out a trace!

Jay:I am the lightning when you call the thunder,I am the shock streaming threw your body!

kai:I am the spark when you call the fire,Burning down snakes so you could live!

Ninjas:this is ninjago!this is ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!

zane:tender childern everywhere life's not fun when your a snake!

scales:that's our job!but were not mean in our town of ninjago!

cole and jamie:in this town don't we love it now!every bodies waiting for the next OC!

kai and Jay:Lloyd G. Might kill master chan.

zane:Leave him left for dead!

everyone:this is ninjago!Please make way for a very special guy!our man Lloyd is king of the ninja master's

Lloyd:everyone hail to the golden master now!

Zane:This is ninjago this is ninjago!Ninjago!Ninjago!Ninjago!

dirsee Julien:In this town we call home,Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!


	11. Have faith have pride

Go home

be safe

don't cry

don't hate

have courage

have strength

because That's all we need in this state

Don't run

don't hide

Have faith

Have pride

No weapons

No wars

Just love

Because That's what we need in this state

We live

we die

We fight

We fail

But that's just life

And everyone should live life to there fullest

So don't cry

Don't hate

Have faith

and pride

Because that's all we need in this state.


	12. I am jamie and I am but 5

My name is jamie

And I am but 5

I can not see

I can not move

I must be dumb

I must be bad

What else could have made

my father so mad?

I wish I were useful

I wish I weren't ugly

And maybe my mother

will still hug me

I can not move

For I will

I shall be locked up for 4 or more days

When I awake I am alone

For my parent's Leave this home

But when my mummy does come

I try to be nice so that I'll only

Get on beating tonight

Don't make a sound

I heard a car

My daddy's Back!

From Tommy's bar

I hear him curse

My name he yell's

I squeeze my self

against the wall

I try to hide from his evil glare

I am so scared now

I start to cry

He hear's My cries

He shout's ugly words

He says it's my fault

That he suffers at work

He kicks me and hits me

And yells at me more

I am finally free

I run to the door

It's already locked

But here he come's

With a evil look in his eye

Tell's me

you better run.

He yells at me with more bad words

I shout"I'm sorry"

But a sorry is already to late

His face is twisted in unimaginable hate

The hurt and pain

again and again

Please god have mercy!

please let it end!

He finally stop's

And walk's out the door

with his dead daughter's Blood

All over the floor...

I am jamie

and I am but 5

Tonight my daddy murderd me

I do not know what I have done

To deserve this treatment

all I know is that I am free

And I can run.

* * *

><p>This is a poem about child abuse so please if you or a family member know someone in abuse please help them before there parents hurt them and stop child abuse for good.<p> 


	13. An poem about my OC jamie

Jamie(ZBF):Hello guys before we start the poem today I have a question.

jamie:Do any of you guys like my Oc's?I mean like do

you like me sky Rosie Lula Jack Adam David?

Jamie:Because I started a story called OC shorts and it's not a big hit so to make i

t better I'm asking you guys which OC you like more so that I can put

her or him in more stories.

Jamie:So please tell me and I'll fix it.

* * *

><p>The sun sets<p>

The moon awakes

White beams show down upon my face

I hear a call

from the woods it comes

My family call's for me to come home

even thought I feel alone

I am home

But I'm home alone

My real family has free range

While I am stuck here

never aloud to leave

My real family can play all

While I am stuck here

With my feet in the sand

My real family does not care what I am

While my other family picks on me for being weird

I do my best to ignore it

but can't

Awful words go threw my head

Mutant freak

Weird

mistake

But that's what I am

I am a mutant

I am weird

I am a mistake

But that's just what I am

But which path do I choose

Those who love me

Or those just like me

It's so hard to choose

But then I realize

I make my own rules

I jump and run off the bounty with Glee

My heart pounding with every little step

I Run up a hill to where It shines

I gather up my breath and

howl to my friends a small good bye.


	14. Just a couple poems

People may say I'm crazy

People may say I'm weird

but you know what

That doesn't make you confident

That doesn't make you cool

And even thought I'm not like you

I do have feelings!

And please do not fear me

I'll never hurt a fly

but if you mess with my family!

I can fight back!

So if you wish to help me

Just please please be nice

And we might get right along...or

Maybe not...

* * *

><p>That was something I thought would come together nicely but it was all in my head so ya this song will never be a hit and sense that was a failure Ima make another song so enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>My my name is zane<p>

and I am 16

I lived with my father you see

I loved him very much

And he loved me

But then one day he passed

and I had to leave

I never remembered that day

But it still haunts my past

I wish I were real

So I could die like him

But that will never happen

Because I am all ready dead...

* * *

><p>This one was taking about how he missed his dad and the because I'm all ready dead at the last sentence means if he's a robot and used to be a real boy he's just already dead.<p>

* * *

><p>I force a smile upon my face<p>

To clear all the sadness away

I love them all

but I am not longer there's

I am just a machine

That can never be yours

I can not love

I can not laugh

I can not cry

I can not feel pain

But I still want to feel what happens when you meet the one you love...

But I still want to feel what it's like to hear a joke...

But I still want to feel what it's like to feel hot tears stream down my face...

But I still want to feel what it's like to hurt and have pain...

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that and see y'all later!<p> 


	15. Ninjas!

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like Ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

Im looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's , baby I'm

So what you try to fight me

It's like we can stop were enemies

But we get along when I'm inside you

Your like a snake,it's killing me

I cut you out entirely

But I get so weird when I'm inside of you

Yea you can start over,You can break free

Find other elemental powers

You can pretend its ment to be

But you were chosen to stay with us

I can still hear you making that sound

Take me down,rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

but no,ooohhhh!

Baby I'm looking you down to night

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

Im looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Baby I'm,So if I run it's not enough

Your still the one forever stuck

So you can do what ever you wanna do

I love your presents, stay all night

But don't deny the ninjas

That comes alive when I'm beside you!

Yea you can start over you can run free

Find over elemently powers

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from your destiny

I can still hear you make ing that sound

Take me down,rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

but on,ooohhhhh!

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

I'm looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny,ny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

yeah yeah yeah.

Yo...

whoa...

whoa...

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Just like ninjas (yeah) ninjas (yeah)like ninjas-ja's

Ow

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

I'm looking down at you from above

just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Baby I'm,don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

Yeah,yeah,yeah

no girl,don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

Yeah,yeah,yeah...

* * *

><p>Ok this song was made because it's telling how Jamie was much needed for the ninja or how much your oc's meant to them.<p> 


End file.
